


Not a Creatute Was Stirring

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficmas, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ginny lies awake in their new bed, in their home with Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: FICMAS 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Not a Creatute Was Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: getting a new house by rrhand on twitter.
> 
> I called this one my "home for the holidays" fics. There are more.

The first night felt strange, very strange, because she had never slept in place where there  _ hadn't _ been anyone besides two people in the same close space, or even a wider one, and here it was just her and Luna. 

They had shared a bed before, of course, but there had always been someone else in the same dormitory or behind the wall of her bedroom at home. There had always been  _ noise. _

Here there was nothing, but winter howling outside and Luna's sleepy noises beside her, her warm body snuggled against her side and a deep contentment in her heart.

She couldn't sleep, couldn't stop thinking about the little Christmas tree in their teeny tiny sitting room, their first Christmas Dinner at the Burrow in a few days and…

'Oh,' she exhaled, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't thought about the Burrow as  _ home. _

Luna shifted and mumbled. 'Hmm?'

Ginny smiled into the darkness and wrapped her arms around Ginny, sighing. She was  _ HOME  _ and absolutely everything was perfect.

She slept.


End file.
